Tiger (Animal Face-off) vs Deinonychus (Jurassic Fight Club)
This is Ishan a.k.a Shall-I's fourth what-if death battle. Description Animal face-off vs Jurassic Fight Club! It's past vs present when these two fast, fierce and awesome carnivores get into combat! Interlude Wiz : Over the course of the 3 billion years life has existed on earth, we have got several carnivores. Fast, ferocious and admired hunters of prey. Boomstick : Some of them are truly popular and we all love them...unless they are hunting us down, of course. Wiz : The one thing people have often wondered is what would happen if we pit a prehistoric predator against a modern day one. That's just what we are gonna do today. Boomstick : The Bengal tiger, the striped cat of India. Wiz : And Deinonychus, the wolf of the Cretaceous. Boomstick : He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Bengal tiger Wiz : You like cats, Boomstick? Boomstick : Of course I do. But I know not all of them are small and cuddly tabbies. Wiz : That's right, like the tiger. A tiger roars. Boomstick : Too bad he lost to the lion on Animal Face-off. Wiz : The tiger is the biggest and strongest of all the felines. And at 10 feet and 570 pounds, the second largest tiger subspecies is the Bengal tiger, smaller than only the Siberian tiger. Males are larger, and that's the sex to be used in this fight. Boomstick : He's no joke in strength! He can tackle and drag cattle, wrestle and hold crocodiles to the ground and break through wooden fences! One good blow from his paw can smash your skull and even send a tigress flying overhead! Wiz : The tiger is also pretty damn fast. At 34 mph, he can outrun fast prey like deer over short distances. Boomstick : Tigers are also pretty smart. Wiz : Yep. Tigers prefer to attack people from the back, so people once started wearing masks at the back of their heads. It worked for a while, but eventually the tigers called the bluff, and that was the last trick some people ever played. There's also that event when a tigress literally pretended to be dead to lure in a tasty peacock!!! Boomstick : Tasty for her, at least... Wiz : Fun fact : Tigers are unusual cats in one way : they love to swim. Anyways, here's the thing that terrifies people the most about tigers. A close-up of a tiger's mouth shows the animal growling and showing it's teeth. Then we are shown claws as a tiger steps on the ground. Boomstick : Of course that's the deadliest thing! Too bad I could never bring myself to let some lose on my ex-wife. Wiz : Shut up. Anyways, 4 inch canines pierce the skin and hold on the prey, while razor-sharp carnassials tear flesh to shreds. And the 3 inch claws hook into the skin, hold onto prey and can cause serious damage. Boomstick : All that would sure be scary at night, when you can't see much - because the tiger can! Wiz : Right, tigers have decent night vision. Good for sneaking up on unsuspecting prey in the dark. Boomstick : Speaking of stealth, that's how tigers hunt their prey. Their stripes provide excellent camouflage in grass. The tiger then sneaks up on the deer, langur or boar. When he's close enough, he lunges, gives chase and - suppertime. Wiz : But there's a good reason for that. Boomstick : What is it, Wiz? Wiz : Like all cats, tigers have a low stamina. They can run fast only over short distances. Thus, they use stalking to hunt. Even then, the prey escapes 80% of the time. Indeed, stamina is the tiger's only weakness. Boomstick : But this is still one badass big cat! A tiger roars close to the camera. Deinonychus Wiz : 80 million years ago, a herd of Tenontosauruses were browsing on delicious shoots and roots in peace. Boomstick : What they didn't know was that they were being stalked by some of the deadliest predators of the Mid-Cretaceous period. Narrator : Scientists call them Deinonychus. But you know them as...raptors. Wiz : The Deinonychus singled out a weak Tenontosaurus and attacked and injured him with all their might, but the hefty herbivore smashed one raptor against a rocky cliff with his tail and rolled on top of another, killing them both. Boomstick : The raptors backed off, but returned at night to finish their prey off using night vision. But even then one raptor had his skull stomped on, a second was smashed between the Tenonto's body and a cliff and another two were killed in an unknown way. Wow, the Tenonto killed only two raptors in broad daylight, but four in the dark? Wiz : The remaining three raptors got to feast...before being killed in a flash flood. Boomstick : Seriously, that's the most pathetic Deinonychus pack in history...I mean prehistory. Wiz : At 10 feet long and 175 pounds in weight, Deinonychus was a relatively small but extremely deadly dinosaur. Boomstick : It wasn't built much for strength, but oh, the speed! 40 miles per hour! So you know you just can't get away from this nightmare! And it's not just that! Deinonychus was superbly agile, athletic and capable of great leaps. Thus, it used a technique known as slash-and-dash to overcome much larger and heavier prey. Attack, damage and get out of reach before the prey can land its counter-blow. Wiz : This strategy would really come in handy, considering that pack-hunting was a raptor's mastery. Imagine multiple raptors lunging, biting, kicking and slashing from all directions. Boomstick : Speaking of strategies, Deinonychus, like all other raptors, was a super-smart dinosaur. The pack in the episode itself showed this, using the slash-and-dash technique and figuring out that nightime was the best time to finish off the Tenontosaurus. Wiz : This intelligence was also demonstrated when the pack didn't follow the wounded Tenontosaurus after round 1. They followed his bloody tracks instead so they could take him by surprise. Boomstick : Speaking of killing, the raptor had some nasty weapons. "Dinosaur" George : They have got razor-sharp teeth, and these teeth curve backwards. When you are bitten by an animal with teeth that point backwards, it's going to rip a chunk of flesh out of you. Wiz : That's right, Deinonychus's curved, serrated teeth would grasp the flesh and brutally rip it out. To top it off, Deinonychus had the bite force of a wolf at about 500 pounds. Boomstick : But the claws are even more terrifying. "Dinosaur" George : Now they are able to dig their claws deep in his side. Using their hand claws they are holding on, but it's the killing claw on their foot that helps them dig deep in the flesh. Wiz : The large and curved hand claws could deliver big slashes on an animal. However, the foot claws were even worse - huge and hooked. They could slash and deliver deep cuts in the flesh and inflict heavy damage. They could be used for the ultimate raptor killing method - piercing the windpipe. Boomstick : As if all this wasn't terrifying enough, the raptors were very stealthy. They could stalk prey very well without it noticing, and surprise it at the perfect moment. This is how the pack caused chaos among the Tenontosaurus herd and singled out their wretched target. Wiz : But not even that is the final sword in the box. Deinonychus had pretty good night vision. This is how the Tenontosaurus was doomed when he was attacked at night - and a stormy night at that. But even this savage hunter has its weaknesses. Boomstick : To start off, Deinonychus was a pretty small dinosaur, like we said. It took a pack to take on a very large animal. Even then, things were risky. That's how 2/3rd of the pack died to the 2,200 pound Tenontosaurus. Wiz : While the raptor's hollow and lightweight bones provided superb speed, agility and athletism, they also considerably reduced the animal's durability. One good hit from a Tenontosaurus's tail or crash into a rocky cliff could be enough to ring the raptor's funeral bell. Boomstick : Plus, like we said, Deinonychus was built more for speed than strength - it wasn't extremely strong. Basically, it was a fragile speedster. Wiz : Moroever, raptors were mostly built for pack-hunting. A single Deinonychus was certainly dangerous, but against a much bigger and heavier animal, it wasn't excellent at one-on-one fighting. Boomstick : Nevertheless, speed, agility, athletism, smarts, viciousness, stealth, night vision and deadly weaponry are a frightening combination. They haven't given this dinosaur a name meaning 'terrible claw' for nothing. A Deinonychus leaps onto a log and squeals. Intermission Wiz : All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle!!! Death battle It was a hot day. The sun blazed over a dense forest. Next to a thick growth of trees lay a small grassy pasture which had a lake in the center. A herd of water buffaloes was drinking from it. Unknown to them, they had some unwanted company. In the nearby trees, a great orange body with black stripes was crouching. This animal slowly crawled onto the pasture and hid in a thick growth of grass. His striped body was superbly camouflaged. The tiger put his claws out and hissed quitely under his breath. Closer and closer he got to the herd until...he sprung. The buffaloes panicked and began to flee for their lives. One unlucky adolescent was too late to react, the one to stay behind for a bit too long...and the one to be grabbed. The tiger bit into his throat and wrestled him to the ground. Before long, the herbivore was dead. The tiger began feasting on his kill. But he wasn't the only predator in the vicinity. Nearby, two feet were shown stepping slowly. Each foot had long, sharp secondary claws and one huge hooked sickle claw that was held off the ground. The alpha Deinonychus was attempting to sneak up on the tiger. He was the sole survivor of his pack. Even his two subordinates who had survived the Tenontosaurus hunt had died in the flash flood. He had had a hard time fending for himself, but now here was readymade food! He would just have to deal with this overgrown pussycat first. The tiger's senses alerted him. Someone was coming. He looked back and saw the raptor. The latter hissed in disappointment. Oh well. He would just have to fight. He hopped into a log and crouched, ready to pounce. The tiger growled and got into a ready-to-spring position as well. He wasn't gonna lose his hard-earned kill to this weird lizard. Fight! Both predators pounced at each other in the air. The tiger had his paws outstretched, jaws open and claws out. The Deinonychus was in the typical raptor pouncing position - legs forward, hands bent, jaws open and claws pulled back. When they collided, the much heavier and buffer tiger easily got the upper hand and pinned the raptor to the ground. The tiger sank his claws into the raptor's flesh and snapped his teeth at his throat. The raptor squealed in pain due to the claws, and desperately struggled to save himself from the tiger's biting attempts. Quickly, he used his hand claws to slash the big cat's face. Tiger : Raarh! As the tiger growled in pain, the Deinonychus kicked out with his left foot and also slashed the cat's side with the sickle claw. This made the tiger roar in pain and hop off his target, setting him free. The raptor got up and began hopping around his opponent. He could see that this feline was a pretty large and heavy creature. Clearly, the raptor needed a better strategy than straight-on-brawling. So he began slash-and-dash. He quickly slashed the tiger's shoulder and dashed. He ran circles around the feline. Then he kept slashing, biting, leaping and kicking from all angles. Tiger : Grrrr! *Roar*! The raptor finished his quick combo by leaping into the air and landing on the tiger's back. Now, he hang on by digging his hand claws into the tiger's hide and inflicted long cuts on his left side with those nasty foot claws. Tiger : *ROAR*!!! The big cat roared in pain as the Deinonychus inflicted wounds and drew blood. He kept leaping and shaking hard, but the raptor was able to hang on. Then the tiger tried a new trick. He hopped into the air and rolled onto the ground on his back, the 175 reptile beneath his 570 pound body. Deinonychus : *Squeal*! The Deinonychus was squashed and let go of his nemesis, who got to his feet. So did the raptor...only to receive a hulking blow to the face from the tiger's powerful left paw and be sent sliding across the ground. The tiger took the opportunity to pounce on his downed and dazed opponent. He attempted to bite the neck, but the raptor kept squirming. The latter wasn't completely lucky though. The tiger delivered an agonizing chomp on his right shoulder. Flesh was severed, blood was made to flow out and even the bone was slightly cracked. Deinonychus : RAAAHHH!!! The raptor somehow squirmed free and began sprinting away. The tiger raced after him. A chase ensued for a while, but eventually the tiger began slowing down. He was starting to get tired. So he unexpectedly turned sideways and disappeared into a thicket. The Deinonychus, who happened to be looking back, was confused. He went near the bushes. Where was that striped cat? The raptor didn't notice the slight rustling of the bushes. The tiger's stripes kept him well camouflaged anyway. After a few seconds, the latter lunged without warning. The Deinonychus wasn't ready for this. As they collided, the two predators rolled over and over each other on the ground, scattering dust. The tiger used his claws to maul the raptor, leaving long cuts. In retaliation, the raptor slashed the cat across the face. As the latter staggered, the former leapt back. The raptor stayed twenty feet away from his feline rival. He was raked in bloody claw wounds and his shoulder was bleeding heavily. The tiger, due to his low cat stamina was panting in exaustion, his toungue lolling. He was raked on his left side and his face, shoulder and body were marked in several scratches. The raptor knew the tiger was out of breath, but he still didn't think he should take the risk just yet. He was retreating for now, but he would give it another shot at night. So he ran off, although temporarily. Not with the energy to chase, the tiger went back to his buffalo lunch. Several hours passed. Night fell. The tiger had had his fill for now. He relaxed next to his meal to keep thieves away. Several yards away in the trees, something stirred. And out of the woods pranced the Deinonychus. He was gonna use his trusty stealth and night vision in the dark. He slowly sneaked up on his seemingly clueless and helpless nemesis. But it wasn't gonna be that easy. The tiger's expert senses alerted him once again. He turned behind. Unlike the Tenontosaurus, he had pretty good night vision too. He easily spotted the raptor. He roared in rage. This was it. The raptor had come back? Well, it was gonna be the last place he ever came. The raptor meanwhile squealed in rage. How had the tiger been so efficient at night? Nevertheless, it would be his last night. The raptor began using slash-and-dash again. But the tiger was smart enough to understand this strategy by now. Moroever, his own night vision and senses kept him perfect even in the dark. He kept facing the Deinonychus and evaded most of the slashes. This routine went on for about 30 seconds. Finally, the raptor pounced from the back, only to receive a humongous backward kick to the chest. This sent the raptor flying several yards away and broke some ribs. As he got up, the raptor whined in pain. Then the feline lunged and wrestled the dinosaur to the ground. He mauled him with his claws. Deinonychus : Screeeee! To make matters worse for the Deinonychus, the tiger chomped down on his shoulder. The same shoulder which had been bitten already. Deinonychus : SCREEEEE!!! At this point, the raptor could barely stand. But in a desperate attempt to save himself, he got up and bit on the tiger's side. The curved, serrated teeth sank into the flesh. Tiger : *ROOAAAR*!!! The raptor jerked his head back, and the curved teeth ripped out a chunk of flesh, making the cat roar in pain. The tiger collapsed to the ground. He was seemingly defeated. The raptor walked over next to the modern day predator's head. Ah, he had faced a lot of trouble, but finally he had wo- Wham! A deadly uppercut from the tiger's paw into the raptor's jaw knoched out a bunch of teeth, cracked the jaw and sent the raptor flying clear over his opponent's head and to the ground. The latter had literally faked death! The raptor lay helplessly on the ground. The tiger bent down and bit down on the raptor's leg, puncturing a tendon. The raptor was terrified, in agony, and shocked too. This was not going according to his plan! How had the dark not affected the tiger's fighting skills? This trick had worked wonders on the Tenontosaurus. The tiger pinned the raptor to the ground with his superior strength, which the raptor wouldn't be able to get through. The raptor was too weak to fight anyway. The tiger bent and sank his canines into the prehistoric predator's throat, puncturing the jugular. He wouldn't let go and punctured deeper. Deinonychus : RAAAAHH!!! *Rasp*! The wretched raptor kept shivering and jittering. Gradually, his shaking slowed down. And eventually he stopped. He lay completely still. He was dead. The tiger looked towards the camera and let out a victorious roar. K.O!!! * The next morning, the tiger went back to feed on his buffalo. * Some jackals fed on the Deinonychus's carcass. Conclusion Boomstick : That was was awesomely wicked! Brutal! Bloody! Wiz : Deinonychus may have had the speed and agility advantage, but other than that, almost every category went to the tiger. Boomstick : Both may have been about the same in length, but the tiger was much heavier at 570 pounds and was therefore larger. This meant that he could have easily pushed and tossed around Deinonychus, especially considering his immense strength. Wiz : Speaking of which, Deinonychus was heavily outclassed in terms of power. Like we said, Deinonychus was a fragile speedster. This means not only was the raptor much weaker, it was also bad at durability. Pit the tiger's mighty strength against the raptor's fragile bones, and you are not gonna get comfortable results. Boomstick : And while Deinonychus had more lethal claws, the tiger's huge and powerful paws got the upper hand. Indeed, a few good blows from those could leave the raptor a sitting duck. And the tiger's claws were still pretty dangerous. Wiz : Speaking of weaponry, the tiger also had the superior bite force. In fact, at 1,000 pounds, it was twice as strong as that of Deinonychus. So while Deinonychus was better at ripping out chunks of flesh due to the shape of its teeth, the tiger had the edge in strength of bite. And those canines would sink in deep, causing a lot of damage as well. A lot more damage, in fact. Boomstick : In terms of intelligence, raptors were genius among dinosaurs. But they were only moderately smart compared to many of today's animals. Whereas tigers can call the bluff when people wear masks at the back of the head. I am gonna stay a lot more careful when I go hunting, because the tiger actually is slightly smarter than the raptor. Wiz : And Deinonychus's stealth was pretty impressive for sure. But the tiger is above that level, considering his stripes provide camouflage. Boomstick : Speaking of ninja stuff, Deinonychus's nightime attacks wouldn't do great here. Because tigers have night vision too. Coming back for round 2 really was a suicide on the raptor's path. Wiz : The tiger did have the weakness of low stamina. Boomstick : But unfortunately for Terrible Claw, this just wasn't enough. Wiz : Last but not least, raptors were built to be pack hunters. Against a much heavier and stronger animal, a single Deinonychus couldn't win. And much heavier and stronger is how the tiger was. The tiger is a very efficient lone hunter. While 6/9 Deinonychus died to a single Tenontosaurus, tigers can bring down huge and hefty prey by themselves. In this one-on-one fight, the raptor was doomed. Boomstick : Looks like the Deinonychus was cat food. Wiz : The winner is the Bengal tiger. Advantages and Disadvantages Bengal tiger (winner) + Bigger + Much heavier + Far stronger + Slightly smarter + Far more powerful forearms + Bite force 2× stronger + Huge canines + Camouflage > stealth + Better one-on-one fighter = Equal in athletism = Equal in experience - Slower - Slightly less agile - Stamina Deinonychus (loser) + Faster + Slightly more agile + More lethal claws = Equal in athletism = Equal in experience - Smaller - Much lighter - Far weaker - While very smart, slightly dumber than tiger - Bite force half as much - Stealth < Camouflage - Better adapted for pack hunting Polls Who are you rooting for? Tiger Deinonychus Who do you think would win? Tiger Deinonychus Can go either way Can't decide Trivia Next time Boomstick : Next time on Death Battle! Our first battle royale!!! Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus battle royale Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Stealth Battles